


The Change of a Year

by FFanon



Series: Sam's Second Chance [1]
Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Parenthood, couple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Life is full of little surprises...and love. So much love.





	The Change of a Year

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write Sam with a little baby and a little family lol

Home is a house a few miles down the road from his motel.  Home is holding his sweet baby girl. Home is the love he has for you.

 

The house sits on a quiet block where the street lights are already on.  It has a porch - something you had always hoped your future home would have.

 

But the house you two bought didn’t come with one, so Sam took it upon himself to build one for you.

 

That was almost four years ago now. Then not too long ago came the arrival of Lillian Rossi, your happy accident.

 

Sam had been a father once before, almost a decade ago. His first daughter had passed away far too young and it led to the crumbling of his marriage.

 

Meeting you and falling in love with you was one of the best things to happen to him.

 

You knew of his past and you knew that he may never be ready to do it all again - get married, have a child - but you loved him so much and the chance that he may be ready some day was good enough for you.

 

So the day you found out you were pregnant with Lily, you were so scared. You had been on birth control, yet you now were in that small percentage of women who still got pregnant.

 

Fearful that Sam would be consumed with past grief and not want this future, you had it set in your mind that he was probably going to leave you.

 

He didn’t.

 

He had been stunned by the news too, but he had smiled. And that smile had said it all.

 

___

 

Walking inside the house, aside from the playpen and the few toys that littered the living room, the house was spotless. No doubt for Lily’s first birthday party tomorrow.

 

The sound of laughs and giggles float down to him from upstairs and he follows the sound with a smile on his face.

 

You heard the front door open followed by the sound of Sam’s uneven footfalls on the stairs so you knew he was home.

 

“Who’s that?” you excitedly ask your young daughter as you hold her up a bit, “Is Daddy home?”

 

Lily smiles and claps her tiny hands together, her smile mostly gums save for the three small teeth coming in.

 

Sam opens the bathroom door and finds his two loves in the bathtub.

 

A thin layer of bubbles coats the surface of the water around you, a few toys floating around, as you hug her to your naked chest, pointing at Sam as she gives a happy baby wail.

 

Sam’s smile gets even bigger at the sight in front of him, “There she is!” he coos at his daughter as he walks over sitting on the lid of the toilet seat. You feel him playfully squeeze the messy bun piled on top of your head before his hand slides down to cradle the back of your head.

 

You smile as you tip your head back into his hold and kiss him as he leans down to meet you. He gives you a quick second kiss before he picks up a soaking wet Lily from your arms and holds her to his chest, soaking his clothes.

 

He never cares about that. He only cares about loving his daughter.

 

Lily wiggles excitedly, giggling, as Sam peppers her cheek with kisses. He stops to laugh himself at her reaction.

 

The sight of the dark spot blooming on his shirt and jeans paired with the smiles on their faces makes you feel so at peace and so in love.

 

“She all cleaned up?” he asks as he tickles her belly with his finger before kissing her head. She has a hand on his beard - always does more often than not. You can tell when she pulls on it as Sam will squint his eye and give out a tiny hiss before chuckling at it all.

 

“Yeah,” you laugh at her giggles.

 

“Then how ‘bout I get this little flower bud into her pjs and you get a little time for yourself?” he looks at you.

 

“Okay,” you smile, “But don’t put her to bed without me,” you add in, reaching an arm out and giving her little leg a tiny shake getting a smile and a sweet laugh out of her.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he smirks. With that, he stands up and grabs a towel before he leaves the bathroom with your daughter.

 

Turning on the faucet to add a little more hot water, you sink into the water, resting your head on the edge. Closing your eyes, you smile as you hear the muffled sounds of your boyfriend talking to his little girl.

 

About thirty minutes later, you’re dried and dressed. A pair of panties and one of the few tank tops Sam owns - its from his younger days - says _Roanoke Rodeo_ on the front with a list of dates on the back. The armholes are too big for you that they provide Sam a nice side view of your breasts, something you both have no problem with.

 

The bun taken down now, your hair is over your shoulder as you make your way down the hall.

 

Sam is now dressed in dark grey lounge pants, no shirt. Lily has her yellow onesie on, the one covered in little bunnies. Seated together on the soft armchair in her room, Sam has her in his lap.

 

Sucking on a pacifier, nestled in the crook of his arm, Lily rests her head against her dad’s warm, broad chest as he keeps his trembling hand secure at her side. Her small fingers play with the pendant hanging against his skin as he holds a small book in his free hand, reading to her.

 

The scene is so sweet that you quietly lean against the door frame, unknown to them yet, just taking in your little family.

 

As he nears the end of the short book, you step into the room and kneel down next to the chair. Sam glances at you with a soft grin as he finishes reading. Pressing a kiss to his bicep in front of you, then to the back of your baby girl’s head. At the feeling, she turns her head, and leans back into his arm until she can see your face fully.

 

With a big smile you kiss her forehead, then her nose which causes her to smile around the pacifier. In seconds though, she’s curling into the heat of his body and closing her eyes.

 

You gently run a hand over her head before standing up and taking the book from him. Sam pushes off the arm of the chair to stand up, then quickly secures his other arm under her.

 

You kiss her cheek before he gently lays her down in her crib.  Both of you look down at her, still unbelieving that she’s yours.

 

“Thank you for coming by with dinner earlier,” he whispers before glancing at you, “Seeing you two, there’s nothing better.”

 

“We missed you,” you whisper back, pressing your mouth to his shoulder.

 

He turns his head and kisses your forehead, then kisses your lips when you lift your head.

 

“I’ll mow the lawn before the party tomorrow. You need me to hang the birthday banner?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

He nods then reaches down to caress Lily’s cheek softly, “Can’t believe she’s gonna be a year old already.”

 

“I know,” you sigh, “You were right, time feels like it’s moving too fast. Before we know it, we’ll blink and it’ll be her first day of school.”

 

Sam straightens up and hugs you into his side, and it’s then you remember how his first daughter never even got to have a first day of school.

 

“Babe…” your voice soft with apology.

 

But he squeezes your hip and gives a small shake of his head, an indication you have nothing to be sorry for.

 

“Our girl will have that,” he says with a sad smile as he looks down at her, a glossy look to his eyes, “...those big moments,” he looks at you, “Please, don’t ever feel bad for celebrating that.”

 

A simple nod before you tenderly take his face in your hands and guide him to yours, kissing him softly.

 

“Once she reaches fifth grade, you takeover helping her with homework,” you gently tease, hoping to make him smile, as you stroke his cheeks with a small smile of your own.

 

“Only coloring and craft projects for you, huh?” he smirks.

 

“Absolutely. It’s only fair since I had to push her out of me.”

 

Both of you laugh quietly as he kisses you again, “Deal.”

 

After a couple more minutes watching Lily make the cutest movements in her sleep, he rubs your back then slides his hand to your ass, “How ‘bout you? Ready for bed?” he smirks.

 

Dropping your face to his shoulder with exaggerated exhaustion, “God, yes,” he hears your muffled response.

 

With a breath of a laugh and a smile, he quickly bends down and lifts you up over his shoulder.

 

A whispered, amused scold of his name comes out of you as he grabs the baby monitor with his other hand. Reaching the doorway, he says, “You get the door, I’ll get the light.”

 

Keeping your laugh quiet, you lean down over his shoulder a bit more and reach the doorknob as he flips the light switch. Slowly he moves forward until he hears you click the door shut.

 

Once in the bedroom, he sets the monitor on his bedside table then leans down, sitting you on the edge of the bed. You move back a bit before laying back.

 

A small smile, he moves over you. He grabs the edge of the armhole of his tank and pulls it aside a bit as he tilts his head and kisses the side of your breast.

 

Running your hand into his hair, you just watch him with a grin.

 

He then moves down a little and pushes the shirt up, pressing kisses to your stomach.

 

Eight weeks into her arrival, and you had still been too self conscious into having Sam see you naked.  The new faded stretch marks that adorn your hips paired with your less perky breasts were a change for you, so it would definitely be a change for him.  

 

When the topic had finally come up and you shared your hesitations, along with a few tears, he wasn’t having you feel that way. That night he had proved, more than once, that your body now was just as sexy as your body before.

 

Watching the way he still loves on your body makes you regret ever feeling that he wouldn’t. Those stretch marks get his tongue a lot and coincidentally so does your chest.

 

A couple times you shiver from the tickling of his beard and one time you lean your head back over the side of the bed in bliss when he pushes the fabric all the way up to give attention to your chest.

 

He guides the hem back down your torso and moves over you, slowly resting some of his weight on you (a feeling you always welcome), as he kisses you. He moves his head to kiss the side of your face, his hand on your jaw.

 

“Would you wear a t-shirt tomorrow?” you breathe as his lips move along your neck, your eyes closed in pure satisfaction. Your hands roam his back, one hand you slip into the back of his pants.

 

“I can do that,” he chuckles against your skin, pressing a kiss, “Why?”

 

The side of his nose nudges your earlobe.

 

“Because I want at your chest and if I leave a mark, you can’t let it see the light of day in front of everyone,” you smirk at yourself.

 

He drops his face with a laugh then lifts up to look at you.  As you grab his ass, rubbing his shoulder blades with your other hand, you look up at him with an amused grin.

 

A smirk is on his lips despite the mock furrow of his brows as he pretends to be in thought, “So, then any mark I leave should be out of sight too, is that right?”

 

You nod, “Please.”

 

But the way you say that one word sounds almost like an aroused beg. The hand on his ass moves to skim his lower abdomen as you slide it up his torso to wrap your arm around his neck.

 

Sam’s lips move back to yours kissing you. When he pulls away, he starts moving down your body. Sitting up to lean on your elbows, watching this bearded man stop at your thighs, your body shivers when he starts kissing the inside of them. The sensitive skin is brought to life with the brush of his facial hair.

 

It gets worse when he latches on to a spot inside your left thigh, lightly sucking in between brushes of his tongue and sloppy kisses on the chosen spot of his mark.

 

Alternating between wiggling from it tickling and gasps of arousal, you watch him work through all of it.

 

Once your skin is tainted darker than before, he runs his thumb over it before pressing one more kiss on it.

 

When he looks at you from his position, his heart feels like it skips a beat. One strap of his tank has fallen off your shoulder exposing the top of your right breast, your hair is a little mussed from laying on it, and the playful smile of yours all reminds him at just how lucky of a man he is.

 

A curl of your index finger indicating for him to come back up has him grinning as he does as you silently request.  

 

Both of you give little laughs as you both are almost as excited as teenagers to be kissing each other.

 

Soon your kisses are at the base of his throat, his forearm framing your head as his other hand explores under your shirt.  

 

But sitting in the back of Sam’s mind is the small, black box tucked in the corner of his bedside drawer.

 

After the party tomorrow, on the first birthday of the beautiful little girl you two created, he’s going to do it.

 

He’s going to ask you to marry him.


End file.
